


Passion

by OrmondSacker



Series: The Lie Of Peace [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bounty Hunter Baze Malbus, Flirting, Force Use, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, M/M, Plot, Sith Chirrut Îmwe, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Chirrut has received a message from Malbus that the contract he was hired for has been fulfilled and the Sith Lord finds that he's looking forward to seeing the man for more reasons that just paying him for a successfully completed job. But both bounty hunter and Sith Lord carries secrets of their own, leading to an unexpected turn of events. And the Dark Side may have ideas of its own for their future.





	Passion

Chirrut sniffs at the drink in his hand, his nostrils filling with a sour, woody smell and the acrid scent of alcohol searing the back of his palate. Not his usual choice, but in an establishment such as this the best there was to be had. 

He could have chosen another place of course for their rendezvous, when Malbus contacted him to tell him that the contract had been fulfilled only hours before the galactic news broke; that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been assassinated, confirming the bounty hunter's claim. But though he could have he had decided against it. This place seemed to be favored by Malbus and having a home field advantage might make the man more amenable, though Chirrut is not quite sure why he wants him to be. 

Because Malbus had been right all those weeks ago when Chirrut had first contacted him, he does prefer to have people around him off balance. 

Maybe it was that indomitable will the man had displayed. 

 _I_ _would rather die by_ _my own rules than live on my knees_. The man's words from their last meeting echoes in Chirrut's mind. A proud man and with the strength of will to back that pride. But it was pride without arrogance, a rare thing indeed these days. In any day. It makes Chirrut curious. 

And so his curiosity has led him back here, to Baze Malbus' favorite haunt, waiting for the man to arrive. 

He nips the liquid cautiously to find that it tastes better than it smells, though on the whole that isn't saying much. 

Chirrut feels an odd sense of anticipation for this meeting, coupled with impatience. Not a new combination of emotions, but one he hasn't felt in years and never for another's company. When he senses Malbus' approach the room, his arrival heralded by his signature in the Force, grey shadows wrapped in darkness, Chirrut a low giddiness adds itself to the mix. 

The heavy tread of booted feet stops outside the door to the private room and the door slides open. 

"Îmwe," Malbus greets him, his deep voice a low rumble. "Started without me I see." 

Chirrut give him a nod, raising his glass with a grin. 

"I believe I figured out why you drink this," he says 

"Why?" Malbus asks as Chirrut can hear him pour himself a drink from the small bar. 

"It's the only way to make this place bearable." 

Malbus snorts. 

"There are worse places in the galaxy." 

"True, but not many that people frequent voluntary." 

"If you have a problem with the company, I can relocate the moment you've paid me." 

"Not the company," Chirrut says, softly stressing the last word. "Only the establishment." 

"You got a problem with my taste, you have a problem with me," the man says stubbornly. 

What an odd subject to decide to fight for. Keeping his face in a congenial mask Chirrut opens himself to the Force and reaches out to Malbus. Again he comes up against the unyielding will he encountered the last time, equally unrelenting now as before. But there is something else too, hiding beneath, wishing to peek out but kept strictly in check and hidden by that unmalleable will. 

So the fight over his taste is something Malbus mere uses as a distraction? An unexpected sense of subtlety from the man, yet another unexpected facet of him. 

Chirrut considers pressing the issue but decides against it. Malbus will address whatever it is in time and watching it all unfold may teach Chirrut something valuable. 

A chair opposite Chirrut creaks as Malbus sits down and Chirrut can feel Malbus' gaze slide over his body, creating a pleasant sizzle along his nerves. 

Hmmm, his interest in this man proves to be evolving in multiple ways at once in a rapid fashion. Perhaps that should surprise Chirrut less than it does, it has been a long time since he's met anyone anywhere near as interesting after all. 

"So," Malbus says. "About my fee?" 

Straight to business then. Chirrut feels a little put out. A fast conclusion to their business will almost certainly mean a quick end to their meeting, he had hoped to be able to enjoy the man's company a little longer and hopefully gain some more information as to whether a continued associate might benefit him. 

Ah well, even a Sith cannot always have it all. 

"Did you find my suggestion acceptable?" he asks Malbus. 

Malbus takes a sip of his drink. 

"You were _very_ generous, I'll give you that. Even for a contract on a Jedi Master." 

Chirrut can hear the 'but' in the sentence, but refuses to say it aloud. Malbus can make his own way to whatever point he intends to make. 

"Generous indeed," Malus goes on after a few seconds of silence. "But you said I could name my own price." 

"Yes," Chirrut concurs. It had occurred to him that Malbus might want a higher fee. It is not every day after all, that he got employed to take out a Jedi and Jinn had quite a reputation. The fact that Malbus had indeed succeeded spoke more than any recommendation of the man's skills and expertise and those are things Chirrut is not against paying highly for. They are rare enough in this galaxy that to reward those who has them is only in his own interest if only to keep open an avenue for possibly employing such a being in the future. One thing he had always disagreed vehemently about with his late master, the necessity of timely rewards. In Chirrut's experience those who feel valued are more easily manipulated than those who cower in fear. 

There is a brief flash of something like victory from Malbus at Chirrut's acquiescence, quickly quenched and gone so swiftly that Chirrut almost questions if it was there at all. 

"Alright," Malbus says, his voice a low, warm drawl that despite its overt friendliness made warning sirens clamor in the back of Chirrut's mind. "What are you?" 

Chirrut blinks. "Pardon?" 

"What are you?" Malbus repeats, putting a slight emphasis on the first word. "That's my price, the answer to that question." 

This is unexpected, very unexpected indeed and for several seconds Chirrut finds himself at a loss for words. He had said that Malbus could name his own price, but he had not expected it to be this. 

It presents him with something of a dilemma. He had not intended to reveal himself to Malbus. Not yet anyway. 

Though the Guardians enforces a policy of strict neutrality on Jedha, favoring neither side in the conflict between the Sith and the Jedi, Chirrut realized that Malbus was a man of too strong passions for neutrality when he researched him before hiring him for the kill on Jinn. The intensity of Malbus' emotions makes the Force crackle and spark around him with their ferocity, Chirrut can sense them from where he sit a few meters away. And yet he has strict control of them. Most beings with passion as strong as this man's would be ruled by it, but not this one. 

Passion and discipline. Pride, but without arrogance. And a certain amount of audacity as well, or he wouldn't have asked the question he just had. Oh what a man Baze Malbus is. Touched by the Force, but not strongly. Certainly not as strongly as to fully walk the path of the Sith. A pity, what a rival this man could have been. 

Or perhaps a blessing. In lacking that ability perhaps he can become something other and far more alluring to Chirrut. So Chirrut had considered the possibility of revealing himself for who and what he is at some point, once they knew each other better and Malbus might view such a revelation in a favorable light. But now Malbus has pre-empted the issue. 

As this is the man's price for a job successfully completed Chirrut feels honor bound to answer it and answer it truthfully. Of course, that doesn’t mean the answer has to be too obvious. 

" _Nwûl tash_ ," he says, leaning back in his chair. " _Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû_ _châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu_ _asha_." 

He falls silent, content that he has answered Malbus' question though the man are unlikely to understand it. 

There's a muted click as the bounty hunter sets his glass down on the table and Chirrut wonders if the man is about to get angry at the cryptic reply, though he feels no danger in the Force. 

Malbus' next words surprises him once again. 

"You left out the last two lines," he says calmly. " _Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun_." 

Chirrut sits lightning struck, stunned into silence for a moment. Then he throws his head back and laughs. 

"You are a man full of surprises Baze Malbus," he says when he has regained his composure. 

There is a shift in the Force, subtle yet impossible to ignore, as it hardens around Malbus. 

"Why? Because I know the Sith Code? I think you know where I'm from, what I was once upon a time. I think that's why you hired me. The only thing that would be better at hunting a Jedi than a fallen Guardian would be a fallen Jedi, but they're even harder to come by." 

Chirrut acknowdleges his words with a nod, there's scant reason to lie and a good number to tell the truth. 

"So why are you surprised I know the Sith Code?" Malbus presses. "It's hardly esoteric knowledge." 

"Not that you know it, but that you know it in Sith tongue. Even most Sith don't. The language is considered archaic and a waste of time to learn." 

"You know it," Malbus pointedly observes. 

"I have had the benefit of a well rounded education." 

"A Sith one." The tone is neutral, though a bit curious, without the accusation, hostility or even fear that Chirrut had suspected Malbus might feel at this moment. 

Again a surprise. He cannot recall the last time he had so completely misjudged another being and it leaves him slightly disconcerted. 

Shrugging, Chirrut leans back in his chair and opens himself fully to the Force, wanting to get a better sense of the man. Obviously mundane methods has failed to reveal his many facets, perhaps the Force can provide better information.  

Immediately he feels Malbus go alert, leaping to his feet, as if primed for an attack. Force touched enough to sense this, sensible enough to take nothing for granted. A rare man to run lose these days, unaffiliated with anyone but himself. 

But Chirrut intends no attack, only to observe. 

Yes Malbus' passion is strong. What is more is that the Force is coalescing around him. No, not around _him_ , around _them_.  

A frown forms on Chirrut's brow. 

The Sith does not merely let themselves be "guided" by the Force as the weak and foolish Jedi and Chirrut has never been hesitant about bending the Force and his life to his own will, only those who are able to take the reins of their own life and steer it as they will are truly alive, all others merely exists.  

That doesn't mean that he isn't open to suggestions and the potential he senses forming in that moment is both alluring and suggestive, the power of its promise explosive. As with all power of this magnitude there are risks, but no true Sith would ever fear taking such a risk, not when he senses such possible rewards. And he knows that he is one of the true Sith, one of the old kind come again, one who has dared to claim the title of Darth for himself.  

 _Shâsotjontû_ _châtsatul_ _nu_ _tyûk_. _Through passion I gain power._ They are both here, passion and power both, and Chirrut intends to claim them. 

Exhaling he lets the Force go. 

"What was that about?" Malbus snarls. 

"I was curious," Chirrut answers honestly. Yes, honesty, as much as it is possible, will be the best course with this man. Manipulation through candor. 

"About?" 

"You. You do not react the way I had thought you would, I wanted to know you better." 

"And whatever that was." Chirrut hears a shift of air as if he's waving his arm. "Achieved that?" 

"In a way. You are a rare man, Baze Malbus." 

The man snorts, takes his glass and goes to the bar. Refilling it he says, "I'm a bounty hunter. Not exactly the rarest species in the galaxy these days." 

"Too much humility doesn't suit you," Chirrut says curtly. 

"It's not, but I know my limitations. My past training gives me an edge, but that's all. I don't pretend to be what I'm not." 

"And what is that then, in your own opinion?" 

"A hunter. Nothing more and nothing less than that." 

There is a solidity to those words, an integrity, that makes them impossible to dispute. Chirrut decides to move on. 

"Well I could use one of your skills and talents." 

Before he gets any further Malbus closes him down. "No." 

"No?" Chirrut asks, mildly. 

"No," Malbus reaffirms. "I don't do retainers. You hire me for a job and that's that. I don't take long term contracts." 

"Another of your rules?" 

"Yes. And one of the indisputable one." 

Chirrut considers. The difficulties this man keeps throwing in his path should be frustrating enough that he should be abandoning the whole enterprise, cut his losses and walk away, but the power he just sensed is alluring. More than that. If he's honest with himself,  the man on his own is alluring as well. So he will play by Malbus' rules, in part. 

"How is your knowledge of Sith lore?" 

"Sporadic. It's not exactly an encouraged field of study among the Guardians." 

"And yet you know the Sith tongue. That would have taken dedication." 

There is a long pause because Malbus answers, "I wanted to find answers." 

"Did you?" 

"I'm not about to get into a philosophical debate with you master Îmwe, let's keep this to my academic credentials." 

A touchy subject, if the sudden defensiveness in Malbus' tone is anything to judge by.  

Chirrut raises his hands in surrender, letting the subject drop. There is nothing to be gained by chasing the topic at this moment, there will be time for that later. 

"So you know the Sith tongue and parts of our lore. Which eras did you study?" 

There is a long pause and Malbus takes a another swallow of his drink. "The original Sith Empire, after the arrival of Sorzus Syn but before the Great Hyperspace War as well as the war itself. Malak and Revan. The debacle at Ruusan." 

"Is that what the Guardians call it?" 

"Would you call it different? That was no way to wage a war campaign, whatever Lord Khan had in the beginning he had squandered by then. And the Jedi side wasn't any better, Hoth had gone blind and obsessed." Another brief pause. "I wonder what would have happened if Bane had succeeded in destroying all as he seemed to have intended." 

"Do you enjoy hypothetical speculations, Malbus?" 

"Gives you a way to pass cold nights. Jedha has a lot of those." There is an unexpected warmth and humor in Malbus' voice, and a note that could almost be called teasing. 

Well if he wishes to tease, then two can play that game. 

"There are other, more pleasant ways to pass cold nights and as far as I am told the Guardians never practiced celibacy." 

For a moment there is silence, then Malbus lets out a bark of laughter. 

"Doing one doesn't preclude doing the other, Master Îmwe." 

The tone grows warmer and the amused rumble in his voice takes Chirrut aback. Malbus' eyes feel like a physical weight as they study him. 

"Surprised?" Malbus continues in a drawl. "I've always preferred bedmates I can converse with as well." 

Chirrut leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his glass, stalling for time to recover. 

"Do you?" he finally asks, with studied ease. 

"Yes, I like... varied entertainment." 

The slight hesitance before the last two words, the burr in the man's voice- Is Malbus flirting with him? 

Chirrut can't recall the last time that happened, not from someone who wasn't trying to gain a favor from him and that does not seem to be what the man is after. 

"Does that bring you up to speed on my qualifications?" Malbus asks. 

The question sounds innocent enough, but Chirrut wonders. _Was it all a retaliation of sorts for prying into_ _Malbus_ _' p_ _ersonal_ _beliefs?_ _Or had he caught_ _Chirrut's_ _not exclusively professional interest in him?_  

"The relevant parts." Chirrut's answer gets him a snort, maybe the man _had_ caught his interest. 

"Since we've covered the... relevant, do I qualify?" 

"For?" 

"Whatever job you're grilling me for. You've made me curious, what would someone like you need with a bounty hunter with esoteric knowledge." 

Chirrut silently deliberates.  

On one hand this has moved far faster than he had expected or planned for, but on the other pursuing his plans of chasing the lore and tomb of Darth Ayehe would be speedier and safer with another set of eyes and someone to watch his back. Of course a confidante could be subverted or betray him, but such was to be expected no matter how certain an alliance seemed. And Malbus' knowledge could come in handy. 

He nods to himself and turns his attention back to Malbus who has waited patiently. 

"Accompany me to my ship, it is not something I wish to discuss in detail in public." 

"Don't trust the security here?" 

"The walls can have ears anywhere." 

"Okay." 

As Chirrut gets to his feet and walks to the door he hears Malbus rise as well and follow him. 

 

**oOoOo**

 

The attack comes out of nowhere and if not for the warning the Force screams at Chirrut he knows that it might have succeeded against him. Whatever else can be said about their attackers they are stealthy. 

They have exited the bar and Chirrut are leading them down the street in search of a hovertaxi when the assailants strike.  

Chirrut feels the danger flash through the Force and ducks. An object whistles through the air in the space where his heads was only a moment before. Beside him Malbus swears under his breath, but Chirrut pays it no heed. The bounty hunter will stand or fall on his own, and Chirrut has his own foes to deal with. 

He feels them in the Force, four of them, alien all and bent on violence, the darkness churning around their forms, calling to him. But no one knows the Dark side like the Sith and had he been willing to reveal himself for what he was Chirrut knows he could have dealt with them in a matter of moments. 

But he is here incognito and he wishes to keep it that way, he does not wish other of the Dark Lords to pry into his business here, least of all Kuasa and Aetas. They will learn soon enough. 

So he resorts to more mundane methods of destruction. 

Flipping his staff in his hand, so that it becomes a weapon and not a walking stick, Chirrut strikes it lightning fast against the neck of one enemy. The loud snap of bone breaking reverberates through the air and the assailant's presence in the Force vanishes abruptly. 

One down, three more left.  

A flicker of surprise flashes through the Force and Chirrut feels them split up and spread out, flanking him. Marginally competent then, though obviously they had not thought him a threat. More fool they. 

They all come at him at once, a well coordinated attack. Against an ordinary human such an attack was almost bound to leave the victim severely injured, but Chirrut has the speed of a Sith trained warrior. 

Spinning inhumanly fast on the balls of his left foot Chirrut flips his staff upwards taking the one on his left on their chin, sending them stumbling backwards. Taking half a step back he dodges a weapon whistling at his side as he slams the handle of the staff into the temple of the one swinging at him, making the sound of bone shattering once more echo through the street. Yet another presence in the Force fades from existence. 

Another spin takes him face to face with his last foe, but before he can strike a blaster blot slams without warning into the alien and his sense of their life force fades. A second blot hits the one behind who was recovering from Chirrut's blow and that life force is snuffed out as well. 

"Let's get out of here," Malbus growls. 

"Why did you help me? Or were you trying to shoot me?" The complete lack of any warning from the Force disturbs Chirrut. How is it possible for Malbus to cover his actions in that way? 

Malbus snorts. 

"If I had been aiming for you I would have hit. Now, I'm leaving. If you want to stay here and explain this to the authorities once they can be bothered coming down here, be my guest." 

Malbus' steps is already moving away, his voice growing fainter as he speaks. It holds a tone of stress, anger and something Chirrut had thought he'd never hear from this man: worry. 

"Who were they?" Chirrut calls after Malbus. 

"Follow me and I'll tell you," the man calls back as he keeps walking. A brief seconds deliberation later Chirrut follows him. 

Two streets further on they find a hovercab. Malbus gives the driver an address that means nothing to Chirrut and when he opens his mouth to redirect them to the spaceport Malbus silences him with a hand on his arm. Four times they switch cabs until Malbus is satisfied that they have shaken whatever pursuit he is fearing. 

"Tell him where we're going," Malbus says as they enter the fifth cab. 

"How gracious of you to let me," Chirrut snips after having given the driver the address to the spaceport, wondering why he has put up with this man's treatment of him. 

"I didn't make you come with me. And you'll thank me later." 

Chirrut can think of no proper comeback to that so instead he sinks back in the seat in silence considering the attack. Malbus seems to know who their assailants were, maybe even have expected the assault to come. He is good, but no ordinary human should have been able to take out his own three opponents so fast had he not been ready for them.  

 _Was he behind it? No, the man's_ _legitimate_ _worry spoke against that_ _. Then what?_  

With an internal huff Chirrut dismisses the line of questioning, that mystery will be solved soon enough. Instead his mind turns to the lack of warning from the Force when Malbus fired his blaster. Had there been any danger to him, Chirrut _should_ have sensed it. 

His first instinct, that Malbus had managed to mask himself in the Force somehow, perhaps some trick taught by the Guardians, had seemed reasonable in that moment, but on further consideration it seems a bit too esoteric. Perhaps the answer was both far more mundane and far more fantastic; there had never been any danger to Chirrut. That Malbus' aim, in the murky darkness of the nighttime street, with fast moving targets involved in close combat, only hit exactly what he aimed at and only that. 

 _'_ _If I had been aiming for you I would have hit_ _'_ , indeed. 

 

**oOoOo**

 

"Fancy ship," is Malbus' comment when he sees the Hyrotil Cresent-class ship on its landing pad. 

Chirrut can't help a tiny smile, at the man's irony. The ship is designed to look as unassuming and anonymous as possible. 

"I especially like the beefed up canons and the thicker hull," Malbus adds in a low voice, leaning into towards Chirrut so that only he could hear the words. 

Chirrut suppresses a start of surprise, no one should have been able to spot those tweaks to the ship. 

Malbus chuckles as they ascended the ramp to the ship, Chirrut uncertain if his surprise has been caught or if the man is just pleased with himself. 

"Though I doubt many would spot them," Malbus continues in a more normal tone once they are on board and out of earshot of anyone. "My commendations to whoever made them, they're good." 

"Yet you did," Chirrut observes. 

Malbus lets out another chuckle. 

"I wouldn't still be alive in this job after so many years if I didn't have a good eye for details. As you've probably discovered hunting for a bounty hunter, most of us don't get very old in this job. Most wouldn't have spotted those changes." 

As he speaks Chirrut can hear Malbus move, a sudden alertness running through him and their discussion is interrupted by Zur, Chirrut's protocol droid floating in on its repulsors. When the droid comes into plain view Malbus relaxes. 

Good reflexes, but slightly paranoid. Likely what has kept him alive so long. 

"Master Îmwe, it is good to have you back. The port authorities wished to know how long we were staying and as you had provided with no information I could not satisfy their query. I apologize for the inconvenience, but they were most distressed and insisted on being informed the moment you returned." 

"Thank you Zur, you may tell them we will be gone by 0700 tomorrow at the latest. There will be nothing to log for customs." 

"Very good, sir. I shall inform them, hopefully that will prevent any unpleasantries from their side." 

"Unusual droid," Malbus says once Zur has left again. "Don't see many protocol droids moving around by repulsorlift. Usually legs are considered stable enough, given that they're supposed to be used in homes." 

"Zur is custom made to suit my needs. This way if you please," Chirrut replies as he moves past Malbus towards the lounge. "Speaking of observations, who were our assailants outside the bar?" 

"Black Sun," Malbus says with more casualness in his voice than Chirrut ever thought he'd hear that organization mentioned. 

He stops in his tracks and turns to Malbus his mind whirling. What would Black Sun want with either of them? Had he stepped on toes he wasn't aware of in hiring Malbus, an independent contractor, for the hit? 

No or maybe, but that was not the issue here. Chirrut is fairly certain in retrospect that he had not been anything more than the incidental victim in that attack. But what had Malbus done to them? 

"Seven assassins? For one bounty hunter? You must have truly pissed someone off, Baze Malbus. I wonder how?" 

With this man a direct question is definitely the most likely to get him an answer and he needs to know how much danger both of them stands in from Black Sun and if continued assosiation Malbus is going to be worth the risk. 

"You know I said I don't do retainers?" Malbus says in a slow drawl. 

Chirrut nods. 

"The Black Sun wanted me to, didn't think someone of my talents should run around on the loose." 

"And you refused them?" A foolish thing to do, far more stupid than he had thought even this proud man would do. _Surely_ _Malbus_ _could not be so unwise?_  

Malbus gives an amused snort. 

"Not outright. I'm not that foolish. I told them that for the right price I would consider it. Probably finally figured out that they'll never be able to meet my price. Took them longer than I expected if I'm honest. But that is my problem, not yours." 

"If I hire you it becomes my problem by association," Chirrut plainly states. 

"No one is forcing you to hire me. Say the word and I'll be off your ship in a flash." There is a hard note in Malbus' voice now. The man's damnable pride again, it looks more and more likely that it could become a problem. 

On the other hand, Malbus is right. No one is forcing Chirrut to hire him. No one but his own instincts and that promise he felt in the Force. 

"Though I didn't realize that the Sith were afraid of Black Sun." 

Malbus' words pricks Chirrut's own pride as well as his suspicion.  

 _What is this? Goading? Manipulation? Or just frank appraisal?_ Chirrut is uncertain and Malbus feels like a blank wall for all the hints he gives off. 

"Only fools underestimates an organization with the power and influence of Black Sun, but I do not fear them," he says in reply. 

"Does this mean you still want to hire me, or that you want me to leave?" Malbus asks straight out. 

With a frown Chirrut considers. There are risks in this, greater than he had thought, but the will be damned if he's going to let the vipers' nest that is Black Sun rob him of this reward. 

Turning from Malus again he waves his hand in a 'follow me' motion as he heads into the lounge. 

Malbus trails after him as he enters the room and Chirrut can almost hear him observe the details of it. He has kept the lounge pleasantly comfortable, without being too ostentatious for a ship with this profile. Elegant, without being conspicuous. 

The only thing that might draw attention, but which Chirrut refuses to do without, is the safe in the wall. He pulls out a datacard and datapadd, inserting the card he hands the datapadd to Malbus and lets him read the entry in silence, dropping down on one of the couches. 

"Darth Ayehe?" Malbus finally says. 

"Unfamiliar with the name?" 

"I've heard of her, if the person was a 'her' at all. Not a whole lot is know."  

Chirrut hears him take a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the low table.  

"'She' lived a few centuries after the Great Hyperspace War, she had a falling out with the other Dark Lords when she claimed the title of Darth supposedly without first defeating the current Sith Lord. She did win a subsequent duel though. And then, she vanishes. No word or trace of her in records I have come across. What's so interesting about her? You didn't seem to be interested in... esoteric knowledge, for its own sake." 

"The Sith know a bit more about her, at least my old master did, and she had great knowledge of the Force and the Dark side. Knowledge that might come in... timely soon." 

"But did your master know where she vanished to? And if so, why didn't they go in search themselves?" 

"My teacher always had... limited vision, nor do I know exactly where she went. Yet." 

"So... that was why you wanted to know the extent of my knowledge of the Sith. You thought I might know more. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't." 

Chirrut shakes his head. 

"I doubted you would, no I just need your ability to research. I have access to, shall we say personal a archive where this information may be extrapolated. With due diligence. I intended to do it myself, but two pair of eyes see more than one as they say." Malbus snorts softly a the figure of speech. "But I do not have time to give you an introduction into Sith history." 

"So you want to hire me to hunt through datadisks, or given the age of the information through scrolls and books?" 

"Yes and to come with me to locate Darth Ayehe's tomb once we have the planet it is located on. Same fee as last time." 

"Once again you are very generous." 

"Not at all," Chirrut counters. "The search will be lengthy, even more so than the last job, perhaps more than any job you have had. And when we find the tomb there will be dangers, no Sith would leave their secrets unguarded. Even in death." 

"How long?" 

"How long does research usually take?" 

"Days, months. Sometimes years. Depends on how what is being researched, how easy accessible the information is and so on." 

"Well, I doubt it'll take years," Chirrut says lightly. When he stumbled again over Darth Ayehe's name months ago, he could feel the Dark side swirling around the name, beckoning him. Telling him that her time had come again, that her resting place would resurface. He wants it to be him who finds it. 

"That still leaves a broad time limit." 

Chirrut shrugs. "Then let us start with two months. That should cover it, if it doesn't we can renegotiate. Or would that go against any of your personal rules?" 

There is silence for a moment while Malbus deliberates, followed by the sound of the datapad being put on the table. Chirrut picks it up, his fingers finding the datacard and the imperceptible marks he's put in it, to ascertain that it is indeed still there. 

"Deal," Malbus agrees. "Where and when do we rendezvous? I need to store my ship and take care of a few things if I'm going to disappear for two months." 

"How long will it take you to do that and get to Nimat?" 

"A week? Ten days as an outlier." 

"Shall we say in ten days on Nimat then?" 

"Nimat, ten days," Malbus confirms. 

"Zur will see you out," Chirrut says, summoning the droid. 

"Don't trust me not to mess with your ship?" Malbus says good-naturedly, getting up from his seat. 

"I merely don't want you to get into trouble. Remember what I said, a Sith guard their secrets." 

"Even in death, yes." Malbus turns and follows Zur, but stops in the doorway for a moment. "But I doubt you worry about getting me into trouble. In fact, I think I'll see plenty with you, Master Îmwe." 

With those words he is gone. 

Chirrut leans back on the couch, putting the datapad on the table and considers the man who just left. 

A strong man and a proud man. A rare one too, who faced with someone who could kill him with a thought did not bend knee or backed down, but instead quietly reassessed the situation. Who faced possible assassination with an odd mixture at anger and calm. 

Zur's comes back into the room, disturbing his line of thought. 

"Master Îmwe shall I lock down the ship for the night?" it asks. 

Chirrut does not reply immediately, but instead takes the time to replace the datapad and –disk in the safe. 

"No, Zur. Lock the ship, but then ready us for take off and log a flight route to Tammar." 

"Tammar, Master? That is quite near Nimat, will you be visiting Kuna Kené?" 

"Once we have been cleared, we leave. There is nothing further to do here," Chirrut continues as if the droid had not spoken. "I will be in my meditation chamber. Do not disturb me unless it is unavoidable." 

"Understood, Master Îmwe." 

One of Zur's many  positive traits was that it, unlike most organic beings, knew when to let a subject drop. Part of that was its programming, but some had developed over time as part of its personality. 

As Zur glides out of the lounge Chirrut grabs his staff again, though he hardly needs it to move about inside the ship, he knows each nook and cranny of it. But there is a sense of comfort when he holds it in his hand. 

The meditation chamber is cool and remains utterly silent even as Zur prepares the ship for takeoff. Chirrut sits himself on the cushions in the middle of it, sinking down cross-legged and putting his open hands palm up on his knees. 

Before he opens himself to the Force, he clears his mind of its whirling thoughts, looking at each one in turn before setting it aside. Most of them concerns Baze Malbus. 

The man is stubborn and infuriating, but also intelligent and resourceful. The latter outweighing the former, or so Chirrut tells himself, and the combination making him very compelling. He carreis danger with him, but Chirrut never shied away from that. He cannot recall the last time he felt such an attraction to a man and the way the Force coalesced around them makes him even more interested. 

For months he has sensed the specter of Darth Ayehe in he Force, beckoning him, but now a second shape is forming alongside, weaving itself into his designs and visions. 

Opening himself fully to the Force and its knowledge, Chirrut is accompanied by the dual ghosts of the ancient Sith Lord with her secrets and the bounty hunter who just left. Wherever his future path will lead Chirrut doesn't fully know, but the Force tells him that it will be marked by them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://luminousfinn.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
